


Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

by Asher_WaNdA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Like, Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Super angsty, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, im begging, its just angst tbh, just give her a hug, like please, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: It wasn't Pietro who died in Sokovia; its was Clint.Years later, it's not Nat and Clint on Vormir. It's the twins.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Avengers Team, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Who lives

**Author's Note:**

> TW Self harm  
> TW Suicide Attempt  
> TW Depression

Five years. Five years since Pietro had seen his sister smile. After Stark got back from space, Wanda had given up. Nobody- not Nat, not Steve, not even Pietro- coupd help her.

Vision had died, then Sam and Clint's family were snapped. Wanda had loved Clint's family; after he had died in Sokovia, both twins felt obliged to help them. They knew loss better than anyone; losing their parents, then all of their friends, then their family, then a part of themselves, and then their home. 

Wanda had also been close to Sam- he was practically an older brother to the twins.

Then there was Vision. Wanda loved him with all her heart and he practically felt her break after he died. He felt only a tiny portion of the pain ripping through her body, and even that was unbearable.

So after everything- after killing Thanos, after coming back- Wanda had given up. The twins lived in a fairly nice apartment near enough to the Compound that Pietro could go help out there, but not close enough for Wanda to know.

For the first couple of years, Pietro would find Wanda on the bathroom floor, sobbing and bleeding. He had tried to get her help, but every single therapist had fled from her story.

She tried to kill herself once. Pietro never forgot the day he found her barely alive. He never forgot the pain he felt when he thought she was dead.

The last three years had been bad, but she was getting better. She managed to get herself out of bed, get dressed, eat, every day.

She still wasnt quite happy, but Pietro knew this would take time. 

* * *

When Natasha knocked in the door, telling them they may have a way, Pietro glanced to his sister, who was sitting on the sofa bathed in blankets. He had said he would come.

When he told Wanda, her smile- the one he hadn't seen it five years- told him everything. She was coming too.

Pietro knew what Wanda wanted. He knew that she wanted nothing more than to bring back everyone else. He knew that she wouldn't be happy, but that didn't matter. Because everyone else would be.

And she would have Sam back, and the Bartons, and would bring back Tony's kid- he had told them stories when the two had visited his farm.

He knew she was happy to be able to do this. To help those who could be helped. To fix others even when she, herself, was so broken.


	2. Who dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heist.  
> Vormir.  
> A sacrifice.

They got Stark involved. They even somehow found Thor- Pietro recognised his depression, it was different to Wanda's, but he knew he'd been struggling.

The plan was quick, simple.

Get the stones.

Come back. 

Snap.

Simple.

Cap, Tony, Bruce and Scott went to New York; Thor and Nat went to Asgard; Nebula and Rhodey went to Morag. That left the twins to go to Vormir.

* * *

They got up onto the platform, adjusting their suits and placing their particles.

"See you in a minute," Nat smirked.

They pushed down on the particles, sending them shooting through time and space.

It was such an odd feeling, Pietro pondered, shooting through the fabric of the universe was a lot like how it felt to run at the speed of light. It felt strange but exhilarating. Like you weren't meant to do this, but at the same time it was your destiny. 

They said goodbye to Rhodes and Nebula at Morag, and got into their ship. 

It felt great flying through space, lighting fast, zooming along.

"A long way from Novi Grad," Wanda said, grinning.

Pietro let out a laugh at seeing his sister so happy. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, he knew.

When they arrived, they saw nothing but a vast mountain, and Wanda's eyes glowed red. 

"This way," she said after a second, leading them up the mountain.

Half way up, they were stopped by a hooded figure. Wanda drew up her scarlet power, and Pietro readied his gun.

"Welcome, Wanda, daughter of Oleg," the figure spoke, "Pietro, son of Irina."

"Who are you?" Pietro asked warily.

"Consider me a guide," he said, "to you and all who seek the Soul Stone"

"Oh, good," Wanda said, "tell us where it is and we'll be on our way."

"Ah, _lieschen._ If only it were that easy." He led them to the edge of a cliff.

Pietro gazed down, a sinking feel in his stomach. He almost knew what this was.

"The stone's down there?" He asked, guessing the answer.

"For one of you. For the other, in order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. **A soul for a soul**."

* * *

* * *

Pietro sat silently as Wanda kept trying to find a loophole.

He knew what he had to do. He'd made peace with it.

"Wanda," he interrupted her mid sentence, "I think we both know there is no way out of this. I love you."

Wanda looked at him, "absolutely not. You have people you love to get back. I have already lost the one I love. Nobody would loose if I die."

The sentence was just sad, and Pietro looked at his sister's face.

"I would," he said.

"And I would loose if you died," she retaliated.

"Wanda, please. You have a family. The Bartons love you as their own. They dont love me like that."

"Bullshit. They love you."

"And Sam," Pietro continued as if she hadn't spoken, "would never forgive me if I killed his little sister."

"Well he's just gonna have to live with it," she said, running towards the edge of the cliff. 

She jumped as if in slow motion, before Pietro caught her with his grappling hook. He fell, only to be caught by his sister's hand.

"Let me go," he said, "it's okay."

But she didn't.

Instead she used her powers to pull him up. 

"I love you," she said, before falling to her death.

**Her death.**

Wanda Maximoff. His twin. The one who was always with him.

**Dead.**

* * *

* * *

He had the stone now, but that didn't matter.

**Wanda was dead.**

He held the stone tightly, and let the tears fall.

**Death doesn't discriminate**

He should have died

**Between the sinners**

He was a sinner

**And the saints**

She was a saint.

**It takes**

She was taken

**And it takes**

She was gone

**And it takes**

Wanda Maximoff is dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming hehe
> 
> also IM SO SORRY


	3. Who Tells Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that last chapter was hard but there's more angst to come heheh

Pietro barely felt it when he was back in 2023. The only way he knew was when he heard the others making exited noises.

Silently, he fell to his knees.

"'tro. Whe-wheres Wanda?" Nat said hesitantly. He just shock his head; he heard the others let out broken noises and felt Nat kneel beside him, holding him, comforting him. He was glad she didn't try to talk. He couldn't face that. 

* * *

She didn't get a funeral, but they sat beside her favourite spot for a while, before going in to get the job done. 

Pietro didn't mind; they would have a funeral for her after they snapped everyone back. Sam could come, and Lila. She would have liked that.

Bruce was the one to snap. The white light exploded from the gauntlet, and Pietro felt a change in the air. Just then, his phone rang.

_Laura._

Pietro gazed at it, before picking up.

"Pietro? What happened?"

"L-Laura," he choked out, "I-" before he could finish, however, Scott let out a shout.

The world exploded.

* * *

When Pietro woke, all he could see was destruction. He sped around until he found Tony and Thor, who were looking at a figure in the middle of everything.

Thanos.

Pietro felt a wave of fury ripped through him. This man was the reason he was alone.

This man was the reason his sister was all but a memory.

He made to sprint towards him, fury powering him on in the way it shouldn't, but Tony held an arm out to stop him.

"Don't. We need a plan."

Pietro frowned, but didn't protest. He was alive, his sister was dead. There had to be a reason. 

* * *

The battle was in full flow when it happened.

Pietro had heard the conversation between Strange and Tony. 

He knew what Tony meant to do.

He knew he couldn't let him.

There were so many people who would miss Tony, Pietro had nobody.

This was his legacy. This was Wanda's legacy. 

He was quick, he stole the stones from Tony after he stole them from Thanos. 

The pain burned through him and Pietro could make out figures through the burning white light. Tony, Natasha. His family.

He gave a small sigh of relief as he snapped. It would all be over soon. He could be with Wanda. His parents. Clint. 

He staggered over to a rock, which he slid down. He barely registered it as the pain engulfed him.

Tony rushed over to him, "Pietro. Pietro can you hear me?"

He let out a small groan, and Tony took his uninjured cheek, "dont worry, Piet. It's all gonna be okay." Pietro admired him for saying that. He knew he was going to die. He heard the crack in Tony's voice.

He vaguely heard Tony talking to someone. He felt the man stand up, and a women knelt in his place. 

"Hey," he heard Nat's voice.

"Heyyy Tashaa," his voice slurred.

"Say hello to them for me, will you?"

"Yeah. I-- miss you." Pietro wheezed.

"I'll miss you too. You can rest now. We'll be fine."

Pietro smiled at that, and let his eyes glaze over, allowing the life to seep out.

**I cant wait to see you again**

He would get to see Wanda. Clint. His parents.

**It's only matter of**

Just a few more moments 

**Time.**

There they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I AM REALLY VERY SORRY


End file.
